The present invention relates to a device for recording a matrix of holographic lenses, said matrix being intended in particular for the recording of matrices of microholograms which form the storage planes of an optical store.
It should be pointed out that, here as well as in the whole of the remainder of this description, the word matrix is intended to indicate a flat assembly of elements having identical dimensions, arranged in the forms of rows or columns of uniform spacing or pitch; it should be pointed out, too, that the term "light" is utilised in its widest possible acceptation and is intended to indicate all kinds of electromagnetic radiation, extending, inclusive of the ultra violet, up to the infra red.
At the present time, for purposes of information storage in optical stores, "storage planes" constituted by matrix of microholograms, are used; each of these microholograms is the hologram of a data plane made up of a flat assembly of light or dark squares, each data plane thus containing a large number of data bits in binary form.
To record these storage planes, each data plane is successively illuminated by one and the same main objective lens which produces an object beam, and the corresponding hologram is recording upon a photosensitive substrate by the additional use of a reference beam. In respect of each microhologram, at the same time that the data plane is changed, it is necessary to simultaneously displace the reference beam parallel to itself and also the beam illuminating the objective lens.